An IEEE 802.11 network refers to a family of specifications developed for wireless LAN technology, and specifies an over-the-air interface between two wireless units, or between a wireless unit and a base station. Networks that include a base station to facilitate communication with and between a plurality of wireless units are increasingly being used in outdoor wireless environments. Sometimes a high number of units and/or a large communication area necessitate distribution of multiple access points about the area in which the wireless units are to be used. FIG. 1 illustrates four access points 102 distributed about an area 100 in which communication is enabled for one or more wireless units. The access points 102 have overlapping transmitting radii 104, and each access point 102 is wired to a central communication facility 106.
Rather than distribute access points about a communication area, it is desirable to have a single, centrally located access point with an extended transmission radius that covers the entire communication area. Advantages of such a simplified network would include easier device management and reduced costs associated with hardware and outdoor cabling.
Implementing a large communication area network with a single access point would also impart several challenges. To start, increases in the access point transmitting power are constrained by regional regulatory requirements. Further, such increases tend to create asymmetric links since the mobile devices in the communication area may receive transmissions from the access point, but have limited transmitting power for responding to the access point.
One way to overcome some of the problems associated with increasing the access point transmitting power would be to increase the ability of the mobile device antennae to focus transmissions toward the access point. However, an implicit effect of antenna gain is a degree of directivity, and focused transmissions in particular directions can effectively partition the overall communication space. Additional access points may be necessary if the communication space is partitioned due to antenna gain, and to some extent this would defeat the advantages that the single access point may have initially provided. For example, multiple centrally located access points in a partitioned communication area could present a number of difficulties such as reduced system capacity due to transmission collisions and inter-sector roaming overheads using 802.11 network protocols.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wireless communication network that operates under 802.11 specifications and covers a relatively large communication area. In addition, it is desirable for symmetry to exist in the communication links between the mobile units and a base station in such a communication network without implementing a plurality of access points. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.